Reggie Fils-Aime
Reggie Fils-Aime is newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS and is the real life President of Nintendo of America. He also goes under the alias of The Regginator, Reggie Fils-a-Mech and Reggie Feels Me Up. He starred in an anime series called, "The Lone Reggie" and became well known for his heroic acts to save a butter finger. The Regginess of His Body Reggie is perhaps most well known for his body being in a constant state of being ready and willing to take action, though this can be broken by Mario. When Mario is presented he becomes weak and wet. He'll prepare and present himself waiting to be pounded by Mario's Italian plunger. He's always "active" in the community and staff. If you let him he'll fill every hole in your body with his nuclear cock. He'll lean in and whisper into your ear before he begins his act, "Your body is Reggie". In the anime series, "The Lone Reggie" he starred as his own character, Reggie. The series was originally going to be called, "Irony". In one of his voice overs a stranger walked into the studio and stole a butter finger. Reggie went out of his way to chase down the thief to retrieve the stolen butter finger. The employees that were in part of the making of the film decided to change the title and the story line. Fast forwarding to six years later in June 5, 2017, Reggie started working on a novel that was going to be famous. The novel was about his childhood and his journey to climb his way to the top in Nintendo of America. It became the number one seller within a few days after it was published in September 2, 2017. The book can be bought online for a small price of $19.99. A certain paragraph from his novel, Life of Reggie, made its way into the hands of Donald J. Trump. Donald claims that the paragraph relates to the United States of America and gives a powerful message to the world. Here is the famous paragraph that was bought for five-hundred bitcoin: "In my town the streets were made of gravel, the walls were falling apart, the bank was on the edge of being demolished, and the number of crimes rose. I don't know what happened to make this dreamland turn into a nightmare. Every time I go outside for a walk all I see are houses that are falling apart, unpaved sidewalks, fist fights breaking out between drunken men, and the loss of hope. Same can be said for the internet if you were lucky enough to get connection. Sites were filled with threats, YouTube was filled with click-bait videos, feminists, Facebook had trolls, and Logan Paul is still alive. Every night before I go to bed all I can think about is the years where life was actually good. A year of peace, a year of hope, a year of love, a year where everybody got along. What happened to us?". Reggie, a man with a plan, will be remembered as the hero that the world needed. Retirement In 2019, it was confirmed Reggie is retiring from Nintendo. He will be replaced by Doug Bowser. He was a great man, and his legacy will live on. Gallery Reggie_Fils-Aime.jpg Markymoo.png|Reggie's old friend he had slept with. Videos ) to both be playable twice- once alone, and once as a tag-team.]] Trivia * energyman2289 once listened to a ten-hour loop of "When I'm the Regginator" for 5 hours, 8 minutes, and 12 seconds while playing Black Ops II. His iPad was nearly on fire because of this. * When Reggie was confirmed, Sakurai said you can also play as your Mii to take his place optionally. * Reggie will ''kick your '''AND' take your name. * He is possibly the only one at Nintendo who doesn't hate Waluigi. * He killed Iwata. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Heroes Category:Bad Characters Category:Beautiful Man Category:Diabolical Masterminds Category:Is Love, Is Life Category:Memes Category:Terminology Category:People Category:Nintendo Category:Husbandos Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Literally Category:Retiring